Superman Family Vol 1 207
a weird kind of radiation leaked out and kept a number of Kryptonians alive but frozen in a wraith-like state during many years until they managed to summon her back to Argo thanks to a telepathic illusion. An Argonian named Kam-Par states that Zor-El's density-intensifier might be able to turn them solid again, but they ignore where Zor-El hid it. Kara says her father disguised the intensifier as a table lamp, all and off sudden Argo City disappears. Kara guesses she was duped with another illusion by someone who learned about her father's device but ignored its secret location. Supergirl intends to go to the real Argo City, but she can't get there due to the city orbiting around Rao and being contaminated by Kryptonite radiation. Via telescopic vision, Supergirl finds out that Universo has seized her father's intensifier before vanishing. Supergirl guesses he has returned to the 30th Century to attack the Legion of Super-Heroes and time-travels to the future. Supergirl arrives just in time to warn her fellow Legionnaires about Universo's trap. Enraged, Universo fires his weapon at her, but it does nothing. Supergirl quickly crushes the intensifier -in reality, a table lamp- and beats Universo down. Then she reveals she only pretended to be fooled, but she figured out someone was trying to dupe her since the Argonians couldn't have known about the intensifier. After saying goodbye to her teammates and her crush Brainiac-5 she goes back to her own era. | StoryTitle2 = Mr. & Mrs Superman: "The Turnabout Powers" | Synopsis2 = When Superman's powers somehow are transferred to Lois, the couple must work together to make it appear that Superman still has powers. | StoryTitle3 = Private Life of Clark Kent: "Too Good to Be True" | Synopsis3 = Oliver Queen visits Metropolis at the behest of Morgan Edge, who wants him to join the WGBS news team, but he has secretly been dosed with truth serum, and is on the verge of blurting out Superman's secret identity. | StoryTitle4 = Lois Lane: "The Exposé Exposé" | Synopsis4 = When a non-reporter gets a press award for an article on toxic waste dumping she was not capable of writing, Lois Lane investigates to get the goods on the real polluters. | StoryTitle5 = Jimmy Olsen: "Death and Taxes" | Synopsis5 = Jimmy Olsen becomes the prime suspect in the case of a murdered tax collector, and has to track down the real killer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Kam-Par * * * Superman Locations: * ** *** **** Santa Augusta Airport **** ** ** *** ** ** * * ** *** *** Legion Plaza Items: * * Vehicles: * Concepts: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Burnett Gang Other Characters: * * Hocus and Pocus * Superboy (Earth-One) * Power Girl Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appering4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appering5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Turnabout Powers" is given an explicit date: Friday February 13, 1953. | Trivia = * It's told Argo City remained in orbit around Rao, but this is a mistake. In reality, the floating City drifted around space after the destruction of Krypton. | Recommended = | Links = }}